Sizígio
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Deveriam ser Orion e Walburga Black e ninguém mais.


Sizígio

_Ocorrência de três corpos celestes sobre uma mesma linha reta._

_~:~_

Chove. Há dias que ininterruptamente chove. E eu, preso em casa e em mim, dedico-me ao trabalho meticuloso de observar o crescimento dos cogumelos na lateral na janela. Chove, e acredito que em breve serão meus dedos que se encherão de minúsculos pontos de fungo azulado. E, como a chuva, a espera me parece exageradamente cinzenta.

E esses dias me soam, especialmente hoje, como vinte anos. Vinte e dois anos de Walburga e Orion Black. Não que eles estejam falando disso – ninguém está. Eles sabem que é hoje o dia, mas é sua mais recente tradição ignorar datas constrangedoras como esta. Vinte e dois anos sob a chuva e o cinza. Ou mais, porque esse é o tipo de chuva que se começa a percorrer antes de realmente se tomar conhecimento – no começo, ela é muito tênue, mal é sentida ao tato, podendo ser adivinhada apenas no tremular leve da água acumulada nas poças junto às calçadas. E hoje terrivelmente chove, como há vinte e dois anos, no mesmo lugar.

Hoje, esses sentimentos embolorados são mais bem descritos pela cor e pelo tom de certas imagens. Há sobre a nossa lareira um retrato, agora já amarelado. É o retrato desses vinte e dois anos e da chuva, que borra seus contornos erráticos. O homem e a mulher olham um para o outro, mas, por mais que olhem, inclinem os rostos, mudem os ângulos, seus olhares nunca realmente se encontram. Ela traz um pequeno bebê nos braços, envolto numa manta verde (embora não se possa adivinhar isso pelo retrato). O homem tenta discretamente agarrar o colarinho do outro menino, que insiste em se enfiar debaixo da delicada mesinha de chá no canto da imagem. Esses são os vinte e dois anos de Orion e Walburga, mas poderiam ser quaisquer vinte e dois anos. Todas as famílias são iguais em suas tênues e incômodas diferenças.

Eu nasci no mesmo dia em que essa fotografia passou a existir. E desde então ela ocupa o mesmo lugar. Hoje, olhando para ela, tento não pensar em como tudo poderia ser diferente se eu não tivesse nascido. É tentador, sobretudo nessas horas que antecedem o amanhecer, o céu é um breu cinzento sem estrelas, e tudo parece triste e coberto de poeira azulada, imaginar que, talvez, nada realmente importante teria mudado se eu não tivesse nascido. E, ainda hoje, a estranheza do meu nascimento me faz pensar que cada um de nós já existe num tempo e espaço antes mesmo que nossos pais cruzem os olhos.

Contaram-me que foi Andrômeda quem cuidou de Sirius durante as mais de vinte horas que minha mãe esteve em trabalho de parto. É engraçado pensar hoje que, tendo meus tios, pais de Andrômeda, esperado tão ansiosamente pela vinda de um menino para ser o primeiro herdeiro da família, eu vim ao mundo para frustrar a expectativa de minha mãe de ter uma filha. Acho que todas as mães desejam uma filha. A minha não era diferente. Ela me contou, muitos anos depois, como se fosse uma anedota, acrescentando que a prudência, prevendo que meu irmão mais velho serviria muito precariamente aos interesses da família, providenciara um "exemplar" mais apropriado. Minha mãe tinha mania de falar de nós como se falasse dos cavalos premiados de seu avô ou dos elfos domésticos da coleção de tia Elladora.

Fato é que a experiência daquele dia fez com que ela desistisse para sempre de ter filhos. Walburga Black, ela dizia, tinha cumprido seu dever com folga. Dois meninos fortes e saudáveis. Dois Blacks para continuarem a escalar em sentido invertido os finos galhos de nossa árvore genealógica.

Meu pai. Meu pai nunca quis uma menina. Ele queria filhos, de preferência meia dúzia deles para que não tivesse preocupações. Ele era todo preocupações. Imagino como ficou naquele dia. Costumava dizer, consternado, como se ainda fosse capaz de sentir aqueles momentos angustiados em sua mente, que Sirius nascera tão rápido que mal dera tempo de chamar a parteira. Nem parecia o primeiro filho de minha mãe. Nessa época, todos ficaram muito satisfeitos imaginando que a jovem Walburga ia repetir o feito de sua tia-avó e brindar a família (já naquela época bastante diminuída) com onze rebentos.

Não aconteceu. Talvez, no fim das contas, Sirius tivesse era pressa de nascer, como sempre teve pressa em tudo que fez na vida. Eu, por outro lado, vim ao mundo preguiçosamente, quase dormindo, escorregando sem nenhuma pressa em adiantar minha entrada.

Hoje, decorridos quase vinte anos daquela manhã, quando penso em tudo que escutei sobre meu nascimento e os eventos que levaram a ele, me questiono por que meus pais terminaram juntos. Como, esses vinte e dois anos?

Nunca os vi discutindo. Não era que não discordassem em várias coisas. Eles discordavam. Era apenas que suas discordâncias aconteciam em outro plano de existência, que não era o que eu era capaz de sentir. Eram excessivamente silenciosos. Minha mãe sempre falou muito, mas não com ele. Não, com papai os diálogos eram sempre mudos, suas mensagens fluindo de um para o outro como se fossem ligados por barbantes invisíveis.

Indo além de toda essa dinâmica mística entre os dois, nunca cheguei a compreender por que se casaram. Não, a palavra não é casamento. Casamento é um livro assinado, alguns anos de convivência automática e, talvez, alguns herdeiros. Minha dúvida é mais profunda que os contratos sociais. Talvez, no fundo, o certo seja indagar por que se suportavam, mas vou ficar com uma indagação que minha mãe provavelmente desaprovaria – por que se amaram?

Eles também se perguntavam sobre isso? Ficavam exaustos imaginando como podiam se convencer de que deveria ser daquela maneira, e de nenhuma outra? Falar de amor não é amar. São apenas palavras. O fato às vezes me soa tão aleatório que poderia ter sido fruto de um jogo de dados. Poderia ter sido qualquer um, talvez. Apenas precisava ser alguém. Tratava-se apenas de reproduzir a seqüência dos finais inevitáveis.

Mas não. Deixe-me defender a minha existência e hoje, passados vinte e dois anos desse encontro misterioso, dizer que deveriam ser Orion e Walburga e ninguém mais. E não, nesses dias e dias de chuva que transformam a realidade numa mancha embaçada, não existem palavras breves ou explicações simples, apenas as sombras e a luz, que se entrelaçam e impossibilitam qualquer fragmentação.

Quando criança, eu tinha a impressão de que Orion e Walburga habitavam mundos incompatíveis – tênues realidades paralelas entrelaçadas, cada uma existindo em sua lógica imaginária, mas que nunca deixavam de se confundir.

Lembro-me, sem saber se é uma lembrança real ou inventada, de ver meu pai atando a fita do vestido de minha mãe. Estou no corredor com as luzes apagadas e vejo, por uma pequena fresta na pesada porta de madeira, os dois de pé sob a luz dourada, ele intensamente concentrado em correr as fitas do vestido, uma sobre a outra, e então verificar sua simetria meticulosamente. Minha mãe, impaciente, abria e fechava pequenas caixas sobre a penteadeira à procura de uma jóia específica. Ele descansa as mãos sobre a cintura dela; seus olhos estão fixos no espelho diante deles, como se estivesse admirando um de seus quadros antigos. O reflexo de minha mãe tem os olhos voltados para baixo, uma mecha do cabelo negro tocando levemente o queixo. Após alguns instantes, ela se afasta. Então desamarra o vestido reclamando que ele atou a fita muito apertada, e volta a fazer o laço sozinha, inconsciente do fato de que ele ainda observa sua imagem no espelho, num misto de admiração e desespero.

Meu pai, dizia mamãe, tivera uma educação de artista – fosse o que fosse isso na imaginação dela. A verdade é que meu pai fora educado por um tutor francês e tivera os estudos custeados por seu avô, que o adotou e fez dele seu herdeiro. Ele contou-me certa vez, num tom de quem confessava uma antiga travessura infantil, que não gostava da escola de magia, com suas restrições sobre o que era e o que não era essencial para a formação dos jovens bruxos. Ele nunca foi um grande entusiasta de nenhuma das artes mágicas, embora fizesse poções com perfeição. Coisa de sua "educação de artista", acho eu. Aquele senso de que a verdadeira magia está em destilar pacientemente os pequenos detalhes.

Convivera na juventude com pintores e compositores. Ele mesmo pintava e compunha, antes de perder suas cores e suas melodias nas idas e vindas ao ministério, jantares de gala, noites e noites de negociações e trabalho infindável. Meu pai era péssimo com os negócios. Não por falta de esforço. Era falta de alma. Sua alma estava presa a um outro mundo – o seu mundo de coisas pequenas e invisíveis. Melhor dizendo: não pequenas, apenas invisíveis. Como os minúsculos pontos prateados que ele nos mostrava no céu quando nos ensinava sobre as estrelas. As estrelas, ele nos explicava, que eram enormes e minúsculas ao mesmo tempo.

Ele queria que os filhos aprendessem piano, a despeito dos protestos de minha mãe de que seria uma coisa inútil para treinar nossas pequenas mãos de crianças. Lembro-me de pastas e pastas de partituras que misteriosamente desapareciam bem na hora da aula e voltavam a aparecer, horas mais tarde, nos mais diversos cantos da casa. Mas meus pais nunca discutiam. Nunca.

Não, não é que ele nos quisesse tornar (eu e meu irmão mais velho) grandes compositores ou músicos. Ele mesmo não era um intérprete dos melhores. Não, seu desejo era mais nobre que isso.

Tenho breves lembranças das festas informais que ele organizava com os amigos da família e convidava artistas para que tocassem. Servia conhaque quente e chocolate, para nós crianças. E sempre havia doces sobre a mesa, bonitos como os contornos da renda nos punhos dos vestidos de minha mãe. E havia a música – era isso que ele ambicionava repartir conosco.

Lembro-me de sua expressão enquanto ouvia a complicada sucessão de acordes do piano, o olhar preso em minha mãe (ela usando um vestido azul claro que fazia com que o desenho de suas veias do pescoço saltasse), mas sem realmente vê-la – seus olhos passando através dela, como se fossem capazes de ver algo além. Em algum ponto de sua realidade imaginada, a música era ela, serpenteando vagarosamente entre os fluxos de notas musicais.

Ela mesma, minha mãe, ficava de fora desses momentos. Estava lá, com os delicados brincos de pérolas escuras e o relicário afivelado na gola do vestido. Tirava a taça larga das mãos dele, num recado silencioso de que Orion estava começando a ficar mais vermelho que o tapete persa da sala. Eles se olhavam longamente, e sempre parecia haver a impressão de que tinham perdido qualquer detalhe – e voltavam a se olhar em busca desse fragmento desconhecido. E, às vezes, eles entrelaçavam os dedos, numa raríssima demonstração de intimidade em público, mas que não era realmente um toque. Porque ela nunca realmente entrou nesse mundo dele.

Mamãe vez ou outra reclamava dessas festas. Daquele olhar inquisidor, ou da música repetitiva, ou da falta de dança, ou do fato de meu pai expor as crianças a um ambiente duvidoso de artistas. "Sei como são essas pessoas". Ela sempre sabia de tudo. E ele apenas ouvia, como se silenciosamente concordasse.

Papai quase nunca falava. Era minha mãe quem transmitia seus pensamentos a nós, como uma porta-voz. Mas, naqueles breves momentos de contemplação silenciosa das minúsculas variantes sonoras da melodia, eu compreendia a estranha comunicação sem palavras dos dois, degustando o som de suas vozes interiores em cada nota da canção.

Meu pai era como suas músicas. Sua realidade estava nas coisas inexplicáveis, nos detalhes irreconhecíveis, nos becos escondidos. É preciso disciplina e paciência para compreender e amar esse mundo secreto. E minha mãe nunca teve nenhuma dessas coisas. No fim, acho que ela viveu terrivelmente sozinha ao lado dele.

Minha mãe era uma sonhadora. Como nos contos de fadas, Walburga Black era o herói procurando uma brecha na barreira da realidade. Ela odiaria essa definição, mas, em minha defesa, alego que é preciso ser também um sonhador para reconhecer outro.

Ela falava bonito, tinha o raríssimo dom de atrair os olhares para si simplesmente por ocupar um lugar no recinto. Não era exatamente beleza, embora ela fosse, a seu modo, bonita. Era mais um tipo de magnetismo obrigatório. Mesmo para nós, seus filhos. Mesmo para Sirius. Era parte dela, como o gosto pelas boas roupas que não seguiam nenhuma moda senão a que ela mesma criava, a preferência pelas jóias atemporais de família, o hábito de escolher as vestes que meu pai usava diariamente e a mania de chamar certos objetos por nomes estrangeiros. Não me lembro dos nomes que usava, só lembro que pareciam nomes excessivamente bonitos para qualquer coisa que houvesse dentro de nossa casa.

Walburga é uma coleção de pequenos prismas. Sua imagem muda conforme se altera a luz que os breves intervalos da chuva cinzenta permitem que incida sobre ela, produzindo uma complexa cadeia de tons diversos.

Era uma matrona, uma estudiosa das coisas velhas e empoeiradas de nossa casa. Sabia o exato degrau junto à porta dos fundos onde uma Black longínqua estrangulara com uma fita de cetim branco o único invasor trouxa que a casa já tivera. Exatamente como aquela que ela amarrava no decote do vestido bem junto ao pescoço, fazendo um laço pequeno que escondia por trás do relicário de porcelana.

Porém, por trás do discurso e da fita atada ao pescoço, estava uma mulher que fumava escondido atrás da porta da cozinha – até que Sirius substituiu seus cigarros por algum tipo de réplica explosiva, então ela passou a fumar na estufa, abaixada sob as roseiras, com a desculpa de podar folhas secas. Eu via o finíssimo filete de fumaça se elevando em espirais cinzentas por trás do apinhado de pétalas vermelhas, e todas as flores pareciam, de algum modo, se dissolver dentro dele. Ela se inclinava na direção das plantas com sua pequena pá metálica, as unhas enegrecidas e o rosto levemente brilhante, as fitas de cetim do decote desatadas, livres do laço meticulosamente simétrico, pendendo em direção à terra escura e úmida, revelando a linha clara elevada que percorria o lado esquerdo do pescoço – uma lembrança antiga do que ela poderia ter sido.

Nos dias particularmente estressantes, era capaz de encher a estufa com uma neblina fina, de modo que a cena se transformava definitivamente num sonho disfarçado. Como nas lendas de cavaleiros antigas, a neblina daqueles cigarros separava a senhora Walburga Black, a mãe dura e exigente, que me fazia decorar os livros de nossa genealogia até que pudesse citar pelo menos cinco gerações completas sem gaguejar, da menina Walburga Black, que um dia sonhara conseguir fugir de casa para tentar se juntar ao bruxo Grindelwald e lutar ao seu lado na guerra.

Não conseguiu mudar o mundo, mas, diziam as tias velhas e fofoqueiras, estivera desaparecida por vários meses, para todos os efeitos, "estudando fora". Num belo dia, a jovem Walburga fizera sua mala e, como seu próprio primogênito faria anos depois, desaparecera. Acho que nem mesmo meu pai soube o que aconteceu com ela nesse tempo. Na única vez em que mencionou esse acontecimento, Orion Black revelou que ela nunca mais fora a mesma depois que voltou dessa viagem. "Talvez tenha experimentado naquele tempo mais coisas do que eu conheci em minha vida inteira", confessara. Não sei se eles se amavam já nessa época, mas acredito que ela já despertava uma incontrolável atração no jovem Orion – a mesma atração incompreensível que exercem as obras de arte perturbadoras e intimistas.

Sirius falava dessas coisas. Sobre fazer uma viagem apenas com uma mochila nas costas. Era uma espécie de experiência de auto-conhecimento (o que, para Sirius, se traduzia num _tour_ pelos principais bares e bordéis de quinta categoria do leste europeu). Talvez tenha sido isso que aconteceu com Walburga Black: ela se conheceu – e tudo dentro dela então mudou.

Talvez ela esperasse que a vida também mudasse inevitavelmente quando voltasse. Sabe, como quando se volta para casa após meses de ausência e você sempre espera que algo esteja diferente do que se lembra. Mas provavelmente nada tinha mudado, os Black ainda eram os Black, meu pai ainda era, bem, o jovem Orion com suas pinturas e suas canções, e os bruxos ainda se escondiam da luz, vivendo reclusos nos porões empoeirados do mundo.

Às vezes, quando se vai a um lugar muito distante e depois volta, o que realmente choca não são as mudanças. São as constâncias. A forma como tudo permanece estático, como que à sua espera. Você olha para os lugares familiares e se espanta com o fato de tudo estar tão igual, tão igual que parece não ter se passado um único segundo desde a sua partida. Tudo era exatamente igual, mas ela estava diferente. E não era apenas a cicatriz elevada na curva do pescoço – que acredito que fosse o motivo pelo qual ela adotara os vestidos com golas amarradas sob o queixo. Eram as outras cicatrizes. Era o peso das deformações. E nada pôde ser realmente a mesma coisa depois disso.

O resultado dessa única grande aventura misteriosa de minha mãe foi o rápido arranjo de um casamento com o primeiro primo que ficou disponível. Era como se silenciava as mocinhas particularmente problemáticas naquela época. Mas dessas coisas ela nunca nos falou. Era como se sempre tivesse sido uma senhora respeitável a zelar por filhos e marido. Viveu toda a vida como uma aristocrata rica, o laço de cetim perfeitamente atado e o pequeno relicário preso nas rendas que se confundiam com a pele pálida, quase azulada, do pescoço. Mesmo hoje, com bens de família penhorados, depois que a maior parte do dinheiro dos Black se perdeu em negócios mal sucedidos ou foi encher os cofres de meu irmão deserdado em Gringotes, é ainda assim que ela permanece. As dificuldades não a mudaram – e esse foi o seu problema. Minha mãe deveria ter sido uma revolucionária; no fim, nunca conseguiu revolucionar a si mesma. Seu exílio foi o do anonimato.

Talvez devesse ter sido uma atriz, se em seu tempo de juventude essa não fosse uma possibilidade inconcebível para uma moça de boa família. Teria sido fenomenal, com seu infinito talento para representar. Tamanha perfeição interpretativa, ninguém nunca notaria o fingimento. Nem ela – e esse seria seu grande trunfo. Ali, em Grimmauld Place, era apenas mais uma das muitas camadas de tinta dourada sobre as maçanetas de latão.

Talvez, se fosse algo que pudesse ligar e desligar de acordo com a conveniência, não seria nenhum problema. É assim com os atores – os sonhos nos palcos, a realidade fora deles. Mas não, aquilo _é_ e sempre_ foi_ ela o tempo todo. Ela nunca saía do palco, a não ser pelas rápidas fugas esfumaçadas atrás das roseiras. Por isso envelheceu rápido. E perdeu a sanidade rápido. E provavelmente morrerá sozinha. É esse o destino dos que vivem na mesma realidade em que sonham, dos sonhadores. Mas disso ela provavelmente já sabe.

Acho que ela nunca percebeu a diferença. Talvez já nem se lembrasse que era tudo na verdade uma farsa.

Essa é a palavra. Farsa. Essa é a palavra que engloba tudo, todas as circunstâncias que me possibilitaram ser gerado para um dia me perguntar como meus pais acabaram juntos. Talvez nem meu pai se lembre dessa farsa no fim das contas. Talvez tenham se esquecido juntos. E talvez seu elo indissolúvel, apesar de tudo, consista no fato de que o amor para eles foi esse esquecimento combinado. A fotografia amarelada sobre a lareira (e agora procuro e procuro e parece que o menino que se escondia finalmente conseguiu sumir) era a farsa _deles_.

Quando mais novo, eu talvez dissesse que é indigno viver de mentiras. Hoje, um pouco mais velho, sei que as pessoas acreditam no que elas querem acreditar. Acham significado naquilo que podem, não importa o que é ilusão e o que é real. Importa o que as pessoas acreditam. E toda realidade, dessa forma, acaba sendo um pouco ilusão. Hipocrisia é chamar de fé nossas mentiras coletivas e de ilusão nossas mentiras particulares. No fim, tudo isso é sagrado e é fé.

Por isso eles nunca se falavam realmente. Se falassem, se houvesse qualquer nota dissonante, uma única frase deslocada no breve espaço entre os dois, a invenção inteira ruiria. Não podiam arriscar. A fé é, por definição, dependente daquilo que não se pode fazer. Da renúncia e do dogma que mantêm as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Como num conto de fadas, eles seriam felizes desde que nunca usassem a minúscula chave dourada para espiar o porão.

Todos esquecemos o nosso próprio nome. Todos esquecemos quem realmente somos. Orion já não ouve mais baladas românticas, não percorre galerias de arte e provavelmente não se lembra mais da direção em que deveria apontar a luneta para ver as menores estrelas do céu. Não há mais roseiras na estufa, e nem aquele inconfundível perfume de tabaco e terra molhada se esgueirando pela casa. Nada se perdeu. De Orion Black, herdei a senha para penetrar o mundo insondável da música, a incapacidade de focar o todo em detrimento da sutileza dos detalhes. De minha mãe, herdei o sonho, o desejo incontrolável de arrumar o mundo, e aquele pequeno punhado de mentiras prismáticas.

Todas as verdadeiras cicatrizes dos homens estão sob a pele. E o verdadeiro amor é tomar uma estrada solitária. Nossos amores surgem exatamente das coisas que nos são inalcançáveis, incompreensíveis, intocáveis. A impressão de somar ou multiplicar não é senão uma errante fantasia. Todos amamos sozinhos, ainda que seguremos as mãos uns dos outros.

Vinte e dois anos. O preto-e-branco convenientemente se tornou uma delicada sucessão de tons de amarelo. Lentamente, como a água deslizando pela vidraça que divide a ilusão embolorada da velha casa e a realidade úmida e cinzenta do mundo, chove. Devagar, como sucedem as grandes tragédias, a queda dos muros intransponíveis, as despedidas, os verões enlameados. Como um colar de contas, como correm os passos molhados, como se movem as cortinas de vidro. Chove, como sempre choveu, devagar, como os amores muito pequenos para serem sentidos.

Não sei por que chegaram a se amar. Mas sei que se amaram.

* * *

N.A.: História escrita originalmente para ser publicada no dia dos namorados. Fic criada em resposta a um desafio de escrever sobre a família Black tendo como tema central o amor. Obrigada à Kath-pokemon-rosa-do-meu-coração pela idéia e pela betagem. Comentem =*


End file.
